


Attack on Haven

by Allianah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allianah/pseuds/Allianah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attack on Haven - AU 1930's attack on Haven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Haven

I watched him scan the hall and smiled. Cullen was always on the look out for anything thing that might be trouble. Thankful was the one word I could say when thinking of him and his intent to keep everyone safe. No matter where I am in the neighborhood of Haven, I have always felt safe because he was there. Safe and a little bit I don’t know how to describe it, attracted? Whenever I looked at him, I would have butterflies doing flips and dives in my stomach. Sometimes when he’d talk to me, I’d become mesmerized by his lips, the way they moved, the scar on the left side. I would want to reach out and touch it with my fingertip, my tongue, my lips. Maker, the man made me come undone. He was such a distraction, but a welcome one. 

 

Ever since meeting him earlier when I’d joined up with the movement to stop the First, we’d always seemed to cross paths. He’d made it clear in the beginning that we were pretty much coworkers, we had to work together and anything else would be awkward. His job was the first priority anything else was not going to happen. At those words my heart had fallen to my toes and I’d nearly wanted to run from the room. I was attracted to him, and I knew he was attracted to me. His eyes found mine on numerous occasions and he always stood near me, his scent of leather and aftershave wafting in the air around us. We’d gone to see a motion picture and enjoyed each other’s company, our conversation unfortunately turning to the job we had ahead of us. I’d counted it as something, even if it meant nothing to him.

I was a figurehead to the movement called the Inquisition. I was the face behind the fight to stop the First and his henchmen. I helped to fight slavery, addiction to the new drug on the streets, The Red, and crime. Men would take the drug and become monsters, selling their family into slavery to gain another hit of the drug. It sickened me. Cullen vowed to fight it and bring the First to justice. I wanted to help him, but felt helpless at times. I was the iconic rich girl, my family giving money to the government or Chantry. I had grown up somewhat sheltered but still hardheaded enough to see the lower parts of the city I grew up in. I saw the slums, the poverty, the crime. I knew how it affected the people it touched. Perhaps that's why I felt I needed to help the Inquisition put a stop to the First. 

From across the room, twinkling white lights shining in the hall, I could see him swirl the alcohol in his tumbler around the ice. Occasionally he’d put the glass down and finger the hat he’d taken off of his head when he’d entered. I wondered if he was trying to leave, but knew his post was here, watching for trouble or anything else that might need his attention.

I smiled at the man in front of me, his gracious thanks for helping his family becoming somewhat of a tiresome charade. I helped his daughter escape henchmen. I would have done it for anyone. No one deserved to be used like that. I smiled at him and thanked him for the small token of gratitude and asked that he give the coins to the chantry. They would provide for others in need.

A waiter in white and black livery passed by me slowly. I nabbed a martini off the tray and didn’t even think that it might have been for someone else. I downed the bit of liquid courage and shuddered as the alcohol warmed my body. No wonder the Chantry wanted it illegal, it was liquid courage. I felt as if I could take on the world. But right now, I was going to take on Detective Rutherford.

I walked slowly over to him and stood near him. I smiled as his eyes met mine and he rose, offering up his chair to me. Another waiter came near and offered me another martini. I took it with thanks and remembered I needed to thank Josie when I saw her tomorrow. Somehow she’d procured enough alcohol to make this quite the party. It was illegal and I wondered to myself if the detective had an issue with it. Considering he himself was nursing what looked to be scotch on the rocks, he did not.

I took the chair and breathed in his aftershave. He pushed in the chair and took the one next to me. I could still smell him near me. His hand shot out and grabbed the glass he’d been nursing and he downed it in one drink. I must make him nervous I noted. He’d been nursing that glass for the past 30 minutes and now when I approached he drank it in one shot. I smiled to myself and was glad I affected him like he affected me.

“Quite the party Detective Rutherford, “ I said loudly over the swing band in the front of the room. “Josie out did herself as usual.”

He smirked, that scar mesmerizing me again as it always had when he smiled. “I see you escaped your throng of admirers.” He leaned close and didn’t seem to notice how his close presence caused me to take a quick intake of breath. 

I wanted to tell him I didn’t want any admirers but him. They could all go to the Maker. I held my tongue despite the alcohol I’d consumed. He’d made it clear we were partners in stopping the First only. I didn’t want to make things more awkward than they already were. Inside I raged at my inability to grab him and kiss him right there in the hall in front of everyone and his rules be damned. We both knew the attraction was there didn’t we?

“Just the unfortunate the Inquisition has helped Detective.” I watched him nod and felt suddenly flushed. The last martini I’d downed seemed to warm me to the point of sweating. WIthout realized I’d done it, I started to fan myself my with my and. Cullen noticed it though.

“Would you..uh...like to get some air? It’s awfully warm in here,” He stumbled to get out.

It was dark in the hall, but I knew he was blushing in the dark. He had no idea how badly I wanted to get him alone. I sighed. I’d never been the wanton type. I had just fallen in love with the quiet, shy Detective over the past few months. His gentle assurances that we’d get through this, his devotion to his men and the cause, his determination. He was the man of my dreams. I’d never had found a man like this back in Ostwick among the nobility. Peacocks all of them. Detective Rutherford though, he was a diamond in the rough. Handsome, caring, and fearless. He inspired me to be more than I was, to want to help everyone affected by the First.

I nodded and chanced a gaze at him. I couldn’t speak, I was afraid of what might come out of my mouth. I smiled and he rose to pull out my chair. I thanked him and took his offered arm. He was warm beside me. I felt as though I was on fire.

We stopped and he requested my cloak from the man at the door. He helped me me into the warm fur and donned his own coat, his hat going on to cover the wavy golden brown hair I wanted to run my fingers through more than anything else. I had to push my gloved hands into the pocket of my coat to keep them off of him. When he offered me his arm again, I allowed myself to move one gloved hand around the large muscular arm.

We stepped out into the cold late afternoon air, stars were popping out in the sky almost as bright as the lights in the hall we’d just left. The sun was setting over the high mountain peaks giving way to the dusky nightfall. It was beautiful. A large white moon was rising into the sky. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect night, especially hanging on to the arm of the handsome Detective.

“We made a lot of progress today,” Cullen broke the silence as we headed towards the boardwalk that overlooked the frozen over lake. 

I kept myself from sighing out loud. Work again. Always work.

“Yes, it was quite a blow to the First’s plans I think,” I mumbled still fighting disappointment. I wanted to yell at him to kiss me and stop talking about the First.

“You were, uh, very brave.” 

I smiled and stole a glance at him. “It was nothing Detective. The men, those who came along to help with the fight, they were the ones that really did the work.”

He didn’t speak and continued to move us towards the lake. I’d seen him many nights staring out from the boardwalk at the mountains surrounding the small community. He seemed to be plagued by the same night time demons I was. Many nights I’d met him out here, our talks of simple things like childhood memories, friends, and hopes for the future. Never about two people who might find something more in this turmoil and chaos that had become our everyday life. 

“Do you think it’s over Cullen?,” I asked hesitantly. “Do you think the raid today was enough to put the First on the run?”

He was silent for a moment, obviously thinking. I had asked a question that I knew he couldn’t answer with a definite answer. Yet, I’d asked. 

“Evelyn, I don’t know. The Red is still a huge problem among people and it doesn’t seem to be something that we can get a handle on. I think as long as the First is still in power and his pool of henchmen grows and those he has in charge gain more power, we’ll keep seeing more and more devastation here and in Orlais.”

“So there is no end right now. We’ll keep fighting the First and his men and women.” I tried to hide the despair in my voice but couldn’t mask it. I’d noticed he’d called me by my first name, something he didn’t do often.

“I’m afraid not,” he said barely more than a whisper. He stopped and his face was masked in darkness under the brim of his hat. “I don’t think we’ve seen the worst of it yet Trevelyan.” He called me by my last name, something he did more than Evelyn and it was always more professional when he did it.

We’d made it to the snow covered boardwalk when an officer had stopped us and asked to speak to Cullen privately. I knew his intent was not to alarm the lady and I don’t think he recognized me. I felt someone behind me and turned to see Cassandra, her short hair in a bob and without a hat.

“Solas said things were quiet. ” She said leaning on the rail and speaking of their specialist in things that had to deal with the First. “There are still dens of the First’s men throughout the countryside that will need to be dealt with. She glanced out in the darkening sky. “I thought you should know.” It was like Cassandra to be short and blunt in her reports.

“Thank you,” I said looking over to where Cullen and the officer were still deep in conversation. Cullen seemed troubled, he took off his hat and ran his fingers through his wavy hair and then replaced the hat. His strong hands rubbed the back of his neck.

“Cassandra,” Cullen said turning towards where we stood, acknowledging her presence. “I’m sorry Evelyn, I have to go.”

“ I hope all is well Cullen,” I said intently using his first name instead of Detective as I usually did.

I couldn’t see his reaction but saw him nod.

I watched him leave and leaned against the rail next to Cassandra. We stood in silence glancing at the snow peaked mountains as the sun fell behind them.

I had traveled with Cassandra on many missions throughout the countryside but hardly knew much more about the woman than she’d come from Nevarra and she was lethal. I was glad she wasn’t an enemy. The woman was surreal.

An alarm shattered our quiet thoughts. We glanced back towards the hall and watched as people gathered in the yard in front of it. A frightened hush fell over the crowd and screeching tires and the sounds of automatic rifles filled the air. We were safe behind the walls of the compound, but I knew that safety was only as good as the walls that held us. Haven was a safe place, but only as safe as we made it. It was just a neighborhood, surrounded by tall walls of fencing and barbed wire. We were amidst the chaos though, near the heart of the First’s empire.

I could hear Cullen’s smoky voice yelling over the sounds of the people. “The First has sent men to attack us, everyone please gather what guns and ammo you have.” 

He seemed to become a totally different person when giving orders and I noted to myself that he was much calmer under pressure. I wished that calm filled me right now. My stomach turned in knots at whatever it was we were going to face. I was shocked that an outright attack on our community was the way the First was going to go. Why didn’t he infiltrate the community and assassinate quietly? It perplexed me.

Cassandra broke the train of thought I’d been on, “We must get to the gates,” she said pulling the hand gun she’d hidden in her coat pocket out and headed towards to opening to the community. We’d barricaded the community with one way in and one way out to keep people safe from the attacking hordes of henchmen who’d prey on the wary travelers into the community. We accepted all refugees unhoused from the fighting between the First, the police, and our own forces. It had been Cullen’s idea to make it accessible only one way, and easier guarded.

I lifted my leg on the lower railing and pulled the dagger I’d hidden on my outer thigh out of his sheath. I had a loaded handgun in my coat pocket and felt somewhat ready for whatever might be approaching our gates.

I could hear Cassandra shout at Cullen as I approached, “Cullen?” her voice carried over the wave of frightened refugees running to and fro grabbing whatever weapon they could find.

“It’s a massive force,” he said matter of factly rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s approaching from the north, it will be at our gates soon. Whatever we did today made the First mad enough to send a force like we’ve never seen.” He shook his head, “We don’t have the guns or ammunition to stop such a force.”

“It’s the First for sure?” I asked catching up with them. I knew it was but the question popped out of my mouth before I could retract my thinking.

Cullen nodded and looked at me, his eyes searching my face. I felt that he wanted me to run and be safe, but he also knew my place was here at the front line.

The large wooden gates that held in our stronghold shook and I could hear a voice call out from behind them.

“I can’t come in unless you open the gates,” it shouted muffled by the large wooden doors.

I fought to open the large beam that held the gates closed. Blackwall, my muscle and right hand man appeared at my side and heaved under the weight of the beam. 

A henchman, garbed in black, his coat moving in the wind gasped as someone stabbed him from behind. From behind him came a young man, pale and wearing a large brimmed hat. His clothes were worn and he looked to have lived on the streets. 

“I’m Cole,” the pale young man stated in a frightened voice. “I came to warn you. To help. There are people coming. Coming to hurt you.” He looked right at me. His blue eyes piercing and almost seeing deep into my soul. “You probably already know.”

I nodded at him. I had figured the policeman that had stopped and spoken to Cullen had relayed the lookout’s message to him about an approaching force.

“What’s going on?” I asked him, feeling there was more to this than just making the First angry.

“The First, he’s sent his elites, the Templars to kill you,” the young man said his voice shaking, fear shining in his blue eyes.

Cullen appeared at my side, his gun drawn, his golden eyes blazing with anger. “The Templars? He sends his elite force to attack us for raiding a warehouse? It seems a bit much. We made an alliance with Alexius’ workforce, yes taking them from him, but he sends an elite force of soldiers at us?” 

I didn’t find this nearly as preposterous as Cullen did. I glanced at Dorian and he nodded at me. He too didn’t find the retaliation as surprising. We’d made quite a blow to the First’s empire today raiding that warehouse. It had been a huge cache of slaves, workers, and drugs. We’d dealt quite the blow to him.

“He attacks blindly though?” Cullen asked his voice full of surprise.

“You know him,” Cole said addressing me again. “You took his workers, they were skilled in making the Red. He needed them. He is mad, he wants to hurt you.”

Cullen stepped between the young man and myself, putting his body in harm’s way. I touched his shoulder gently, and moved past him to see the young man again.

“There,” he pointed towards headlights moving through the mountain road in the distance. “He has a leader, Samson, who wants to bring you to the First.”

I could feel Cullen stiffen beside me. He seemed to recognize the name. Had he apprehended the man in the past? Had they worked together? The idea wasn’t as far fetched as it sounded. Many good coppers had gone over to crime when the pay was right.

The young man turned back to me, his eyes seem to blaze in the dark as they swiveled towards me. “He’s very angry with you.”

I shivered despite the warmth of my coat. I knew the raid today was huge, it put a kink in the First’s business but I hadn’t expected retaliation this soon.

“Cullen,” I said trying to keep my voice level, trying to keep the fear out of it. “Give me a plan, anything.”

“Haven is no fortress.” He said looking at me, despair written clearly on his face. I could see it this close in the street light. “If we are to withstand this attack, we must be in control.”

I stared up at him, into his golden eyes, trying to hide the fear in my own. I wanted to touch him, to embrace him, to tell him we’d make it through, but all I could do was nod.

“Get out there and hold them off,” he said quietly. “Give them all you got.”

I nodded towards Doran, Ironbull and Blackwall. I noticed that both Blackwall and Ironbull were armed to the teeth with guns and knives. Dorian like me, used other methods of attack. He was deadly with a staff that seemed to have appeared from nowhere on his back. I still had the dagger in my hand, the gun safe in the pocket of my coat ready for my other hand to grab if needed.

Cullen approached the growing mob at the gate. “People of Haven, the First has come to destroy us. Those of you who joined us today, you have sanction to engage them. They are lead by a man named Samson and he will not give in easily. It will be a bloody battle but one we must win if we wish to see tomorrow.”

“We need to check on the gunners,” Dorian said commanding the group. “We need to make sure whoever is manning them can fire at open targets and keep them safe. I wouldn’t doubt this Samson sent in assassins to try to slow us down in deflecting their assault.”

We moved quietly as a group towards the northeast wall where one gun sat atop the wall. The gunner was quietly waiting to fire. Another man lay on the ground next to him, a sniper taking out whatever targets he could get as the approaching mob got closer.

“There are so damned many of them,” the sniper said just loud enough for us to hear. I could hear the fear in his voice as he watched the approaching mob. “I hit them and if I don’t kill them right off, they seem to get up and keep moving.”

The man at the artillery coughed and laughed without humor. “That would probably be the Red,” he said matter of factly. “I’ve heard it can make a man shot through many times still come at you. They become monsters incapable of fear, death, or anything but getting to their mission.”

I shuddered and crept up the ladder to where the men were. I motioned at them to be quiet and we waited for the for the first wave of intruders to come near the wall.

They were quiet, nearly no sound except the squish of the snow under their feet. They found their way up the wooden walls easily and onto the platform where we stood. Had we left the two men to their own, they’d have been slaughtered. Twenty men dressed in black, crazed and obviously on something came at us without a thought to the extremely armed band in front of them. Blackwall, a large serrated knife in his hand dispatched many quietly before they even knew what hit them. Dorian would beat them with the staff into the waiting arms of Ironbull who crushed their skulls with muscular hands or broke their necks as easily as if they were made of clay. 

I didn’t have to do much of the killing, my blade saved for surprise attacks behind the intruders, stealth and quiet on my side. Most of the time they’d disregard a woman as a threat, but deadly I was with dagger.

“I think we are good,” the sniper said in a loud whisper as he took out another target. The man using the automatic rifle was spewing bullets in a spray across the field, whooping and hollering as he hit flesh.

I nodded and we moved along the wooden wall towards the next artillery gun. It wasn’t firing and I was afraid of what we’d come across. The sniper, badly wounded in the leg was fighting off three henchmen. I stepped from behind and laid my dagger into the throat of one of the attackers as Ironbull and Blackwall stepped in to take care of the other two. 

“Thank the Maker you arrived,” he said quietly. “The got Tim, my gunner. But I think I can use that thing.” He hobbled over to the large gun and sat down on a nearby stool. “My leg isn’t as bad as it looks. I’ll be fine. Just send some help if you can.” He set to work spraying bullets across the field at the oncoming horde.

We repeated the same stealthy slaughter at each of the artillery stations, some overwhelmed by the attackers, others holding their own as they shot out into the night.

“We should head back,” Blackwall said, his voice grated and deep. I could see him run a hand through his dark brown hair and hoped he hadn’t sustained any injuries.

“Yes we should,” I agreed and we made our way back, taking out intruders we encountered on our way. 

Cullen was at the gates, they were barely open and I could the relief on his face at our arrival. He motioned for us to enter and then set about having men close them behind us. “We need to get to the hall,” he said pointing towards where we’d had the party. “It’s the safest place.”

I nodded and my group took the lead, clearing out any intruders that got into the way. I noticed Cullen firing into the fray, his aim perfect and precise. His targets dropped, each a merciful killing.

He looked over at me, and I nodded. “We’ll take care of them Detective,” I said pointing towards and incoming group of these so called Templars. “Go on ahead.”

He looked as though he was about to say something, then turned and sprinting towards the hall and then safely behind it’s doors. 

I knew he didn’t want to leave us outside to deal with these men, but this was what we did best. Blackwall, Ironbull, Dorian and myself had been on quite a few missions together and we worked well together like a well oiled machine. We had each others backs and we protected our own.

“We need to take care of these guys and get to the hall,” I said to them and pulled out the gun I’d been saving in my pocket. I fired and took out two of them, silently thanking Cullen for the many afternoons of target practice.

We’d dispatched them quickly and made for the large hall doors. They opened and we ran in, breathless. I was suddenly feeling the fatigue from the fights and the adrenaline from the fights was quickly fading.

We were met at the doors by the young man Cole and someone I’d had many unpleasant encounters with. I held my tongue as Roderick, a self proclaimed leader of the Maker’s faith, commanded us to enter the hall. I noticed he held his side and his face was pale and full of pain.

Cole was at my side, “He fought one with his bare hands,” the young man said quietly. “He was shot in the side. I don’t think we can do anything for him.” His tone caught me off guard, so matter of fact that the older man was going to die.

Ironbull, his large muscular chest bare and shining with sweat in the hall’s dim lights closed the hall’s doors and found something to brace them to keep any attackers outside. I said a silent prayer to the maker for the lives of the men still out there on the guns.

“Evelyn,” Cullen said running into the room to me. “This isn’t good. The men out there, still on the guns, whatever time you got us keeping them clear, we’ve lost. I haven’t heard any artillery in awhile.”

When praying for their souls moments earlier, I too had noticed the lack of gunfire in the distance. I knew also that my group would again need to go back out and do whatever we could to hold them off.

“Roderick knows a way out, a secret tunnel under the hall that’s been the for ages,” Cullen whispered to me. “I can get the people out but we need someone to stall them. If we could take out the bridge, and somehow start an avalanche in the mountains, I think we could stop them.”

I looked up into his eyes and saw the fear in them. He wasn’t wanting to command me to do this. Was he wanting me to refuse? To send someone else to their death? No, I decided, he was giving me a plan. The plan I’d asked for earlier.

I touched his arm and smiled bravely up at him. “I’ll see you soon. Watch for us,” I whispered and let go. 

He stared at me moment, emotions rolling across his face like waves. He looked as though he wanted to say something, but instead turned towards the people in the hall, barking orders as only he could do.

I gathered Blackwall, Dorian, and Ironbull towards me. Ironbull punched his fist into his hand. I knew he was ready to go but we needed a plan.

“We are going to need to split up,” I said quietly. “Dorian, Bull and Blackwall, I want you to take out the bridge. I’m sure you three can handle it.”

“What about you boss?” Ironbull glanced at me nervously, moving from foot to foot. His large frame full of nervous energy.

“I remember a sort of contraption. Solas showed it to me. I think if I shoot one out into the mountainside, I might be able to cause an avalanche.” I didn't want to go into details with them at the moment.

The all stared at me in disbelief. “I’ll be careful.” I said with a disgusted noise that even Cassandra would be proud of. “Now go and then get back here before I get that thing going.”

The nodded and left. I made my way to where Solas had shown me the old cannon. He’d said it had been left in Haven by those who had defended it before and he’d hidden it out of sight to keep children and the nosey from finding it. He’d shown me that it had a cannon ball in it and that it should work if we ever had the need to use it. It was eerie the way he had explained it, almost like he’d seen the future.

Quickly I made my way through the dark, avoiding street lamps and cursing the high heeled shoes I’d worn this evening. I had to walk on my toes to keep the clopping sound from alerting anyone in the vicinity that I was headed through. Dark and surprise on my side, I dispatched the few intruders I saw with my knife, all surprise attacks. They had never known what hit them. From the last body I took a box of matches. It was mostly full and I made a silent prayer that they’d work.

The hiding place of the cannon was out almost straight behind the mountainside. Again, an eerie feeling crawled up my spine as I thought of the trip out here with Solas. Had he foreseen this? I shook my head and moved towards it, the matches in my hand ready to light the fuse.

“Ahhh, I see we meet finally,” a gravelly voice called from behind me. I turned, dropping the matches in surprise and saw the most horrendous sight in front of me. The man looked as though he’d come out of a child’s nightmare. Skin stretched over bone made him look skeletal. His hair was patchy and uneven on his head. I didn’t need to see the malice and hatred that laced his words. This man was here to kill me.

“So we do,” I said hiding the one match I held in my fingers behind me. I was steps from the cannon. I didn’t dare stoop to pick up the box. My mind raced frantically trying to figure out how to light the match.

His voice had come from in front of me, but somehow he was beside me, his hand connecting with my shoulder sending me flying through the air into the snow. Shaken, pain throbbing through my shoulder, I shook my head trying to fathom how he had appeared so suddenly at my side. Before I could react, he had me by my coat holding me up in front of him.

“You were quite the naughty girl today,” he growled, decaying breath washing over me creating waves of nausea. I immediately regretted the martinis as the alcohol roiled in my stomach. “That warehouse and it’s workers were very important to us. You created quite the set back for my organization.” 

I could see him grin in the moonlight, and held in a scream. I tried to make my hand move towards my coat pocket where I had the gun, but I couldn’t get it to move. Fear had me paralyzed.

“I could kill you. I could sell you to some Tevinter slaver who could put you to work,” he laughed at this and disgust washed over me. I knew what kind of work he had meant. Many young women were sold into prostitution and slavery to the Tevinters. “Or perhaps I could keep you as my own little pet.”

At that I turned my head and retched up the drinks I’d had. It had caught the monster off guard and he dropped me. 

“I can see how you feel about that,” he laughed evilly. “I think that’s what we’ll do.”

I found my footing and backed slowly towards where I knew the cannon was. I held the match still behind my back and felt for the cold metal as he advanced on me once again. I knew this was probably my only chance to light the fuse.

I felt the cold metal behind me and struck the match on the side of the cannon. He growled and started towards me, his tall frame seeming to leap rather than walk as he made his way towards me. I could hear the crash of something huge in the distance and knew my boys had taken care of the bridge. All that was left was my part.

I found the fuse, a large rope like thing sticking out of the top. Quickly I lit it, and ran from the cannon. I knew it would recoil from the explanation Solas had given me and I didn’t want to be anywhere near it when it shot out.

“Nooooo,” the monster yelled as he saw the fuse burning brightly in the dark. He must have seen my intent and known there was no way to stop it. He took off towards the way he’d come. Moments later I could hear an engine start up and knew he was trying to escape. 

Staring at the lit fuse and watching it burn down, I said a silent goodbye to those I’d befriended in Haven. I knew once the avalanche started, I’d been swept under it, but those in the hall would be safe and on their way through the tunnels that ran underneath. In my goodbyes I thanked whoever had designed the compound.

As the cannon recoiled and the ball whooshed out into the mountainside, I smiled and heard the rushing sound of the mountain side come down. 

I said one last goodbye to the handsome man who’d stolen my heart. With regret, I knew I’d be meeting the maker without ever feeling the touch of his lips or hearing him say that I meant as much to him as he meant to me.

I listened to the rumbling and the ground shook below me. I felt myself fall into the darkness and my last thought was of his smirk and how strangely it didn’t hurt to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge for AU 1930's - this was not my best and this was not easy for me. It was fun though and I enjoyed it.


End file.
